Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 (Threequel)
In the third sequel, the heroes find themselves facing secrets that have been revealed when Uatu the Watcher has been murdered, as they also prepare for the coming of Galactus, who seeks revenge on the heroes for stealing the Muonic Inducer. Characters: Playables: *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Drake Bell) - "Hey, guys, I'm the main protagonist of the game, the rest of the heroes have been demoted to a supporting cast, I called my favorite game maker, Peter Della Donna to change some mistakes in the game like the first 2 games, which is very lame choice making, and that's just lazy writing, we're also bringing back some characters that hadn't had some closure, characters like Galactus" *Neema Thurman/Domino (Sumalee Montano) - the deuteragonist, ??? *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Bruce Greenwood) - the tritagonist, who reminds him that not everything is a joke. *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Xander Berkley) - the pentagonist, ??? *T'Challa/Black Panther (Kevin Michael Richardson) - discovers Nick Fury has an operation *Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Charlie Schlatter) *Gamora (Rosario Dawson) *Emma Frost (Claudia Black) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Cam Clarke) *Frank Castle/Punisher (Thomas Jane) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (James Arnold Taylor) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Rino Romano) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Jason Bateman) *Thor Odinson (Darin DePaul) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) *Secret Warriors: investigating the Skrulls **Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennett) **Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider (Nichole Tom) **Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Candi Milo) **Dante Perez/Inferno (Max Mittleman) **America Chavez/Miss America (Maria Canals) **Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl (Debbie Derriberry) **Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot (Phil LaMarr) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Nathan Fillion) *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) *Michael Peterson/Deathlok (J. August Richards) *Luke Cage (Cele Bennett) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Adam Wylie) *Hulk (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Guardians of the Galaxy: **Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Michael Rosenbaum) **Drax the Destroyer (Fred Tatasciore) **Rocket Raccoon (Greg Berger) **Groot (Dee Bradley Baker) **Mantis (Lauren Tom) *James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Kieth Ferguson) *Darkhawk (Matt Lanter) *Fantastic Four: **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) - he has the Muonic Inducer in his lab **Susan Storm/Invisivle Woman (Nichole Sullivan) **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Will Friedle) **Benjamin Grimm/Thing (Clancy Brown) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Danielle Judovits) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Diedrich Bader) *Hope Pym/Wasp (Grey Griffin) *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak (Shawn Harrison) *Tandy Bowen/Dagger (Stephanie Sheh) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Lucie Pohl) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Rino Romano) *Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch (Paul Dobson) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (James Sie) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Mark Gibbon) *Black Bolt *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Quinton Flynn) Villains: Bosses: *Galactus (David Kaye) - the main antagonist, having escaped being defeated by Thor for his revenge, he returns to make it his goal to consume Planet Earth in revenge for the heroes’ thievery of the Muonic Inducer *Natasha Romanov/Black Widow (Danielle Pananbaker) - the secondary antagonist, her treachery after the prologue was exposed when Deadpool revealed she framed his buddy, Weasel, as she escapes to avoid capture. She uses brain scans showing Fury's brain showing it that it is was Masterminds device, which shows that the real Nick Fury is aging, losing his infinity serum. She finally reveals herself as Veranke the Queen Skrull. *Thanos (David Boat) - the tertiary antagonist, ??? *Heralds of Galactus: the quaternary antagonists, ??? *The Skrulls: the quinary antagonists, ??? Supporting Characters: Non-Playables: *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Mark Harmon) - revealed to be an Life-Model Decoy covering for the Real Nick Fury, who was operating as the Man on the Wall, while the Real Fury has a boss battle with the heroes **Maria Hill (Cote DePablo) **Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) **Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) **Leo Fitz (Iain de Caestecker) **Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) **Jimmy Woo (James Sie) **Clay Quartermain (Darran Norris) *Pepper Potts (Ginnifer Goodwin) *Jane Foster (Sumalee Montano) *General Thunderbolt Ross (John DeLancie) *Secretary Dell Rusk (Brian Donovan) - a pompous Secretary who allowed the Skrulls on Earth to help against the Kree *S.W.O.R.D.: **Abigail Brand (Andrea Baker) *Weasel (Alexander Polinsky) - reveals to Wade about Widow's deception about her using him to steal Nick Fury's brainwaves, showing that it is based on Masterminds mind device, revealing the Fury with them was an LMD covering for the Real Nick Fury, in his space station *Peter Della Donna (Keith Ferguson) - forced by Deadpool to not make any choices in the game Suspects: Heroes and villains on Deadpool's list of billboards, who is suspected of being a Skrull *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Jason Bateman) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Rino Romano) *Thor (Darin DePaul) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Josh Keaton/Kevin Michael Richardson) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Cam Clarke) *Hope Pym/Wasp (Grey Griffin) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Nathan Fillion) *T'Challa/Black Panther (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Andrea Baker) *Pepper Potts (Ginnifer Goodwin) *Hank McCoy/Beast (Diedrich Bader) *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak (Shawn Harrison) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Olivia Hack) *James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Keith Ferguson) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Rino Romano) *Dell Rusk (Brian Donovan) *Jane Foster (Sumalee Montano) *Jimmy Woo (James Sie) *Leonard Samson/Doc Samson (Nick Chunlind) *Jerome Beechman/Mandrill (Tom Kenny) *Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron Strucker (Jim Cummings) *Maria Hill (Cote DePablo) *George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Corey Burton) *Ophelia Sarkission/Madame Viper (Andrea Baker) *Piranha Jones (Tom Kenny) *Antonio Rodriguez/Armadillo (Carlos Alazraqui) *Clay Quartermain (Darran Norris) *Frank Payne/Constrictor (Jason Spiziak) *Ben Grimm/Thing (Clancy Brown) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) *Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra (Ike Amadi) *Gustav Krueger/Rattler (Brian Donovan) *Charles Chandler/3-D Man (Piotr Michael) *Arnim Zola (Rene Auberjoinis) *Abigail Brand (Andrea Baker) *Luke Cage (Cle Bennett) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Adam Wylie) *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (French Stewart) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Ron Perlman) *Curtis Carr/Chemistro (Andre Soliguizzo) *Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch (Paul St. Peter) *General Thunderbolt Ross (John DeLancie) *William Cross/Crossfire (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Danielle Panabaker) Culprits: The individuals who are revealed to be Skrulls *Black Widow/Queen Veranke (Danielle Panabaker) Plot: Act 1: New Orleans Level 1: A rough Will Deadpool is in court in New Orleans for killing a mafia boss "The Piranha" and survive the Skrull attack. Playables: Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Wolverine Boss: Piranha Joe Level 2: ??? Daredevil is unlocked after the courthouse has been destroyed, and guides Deadpool into a safe haven to find their bearings. Playables: Deadpool, Daredevil, Spider-Man and Wolverine Boss: Crossfire Level 3: ??? Dr. Strange has been unlocked and discovered a supernatural event going on and aids Deadpool and Daredevil against the Skrull Paibak. Playables: Deadpool, Daredevil, Doctor Strange and Wolverine Boss: Paibak/Electro Level 4: ??? Act 2: Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Level 8: Act 3: Level 9: Level 10: Level 11: Level 12: Act 4: Level 13: Level 14: Level 15: Level 16: Act 5: Level 17: Level 18: Level 19: Level 20: Act 6: Level 21: Level 22: Level 23: Level 24: Act 7: Level 25: Level 26: Level 27: Level 28: Act 8: Level 29: Level 30: Level 31: Level 32: Act 9: Level 33: Level 34: Level 35: Level 36: Act 10: Level 37: Level 38: Level 39: Level 40: Act 11: Level 41: Level 42: Level 43: Level 44: Act 12: Level 45: Level 46: Level 47: Level 48: Act 13: Level 49: Level 50: Level 51: Level 52: Act 14: Level 53: Level 54: Level 55: Level 56: Act 15: Level 57: Level 58: Level 59: Level 60: Act 16: Level 61: Level 62: Level 63: Level 64: Act 17 (Final Act): Level 65: Level 66: Level 67: Level 68: Level 69 (Final Level): Base of Operations: *??? (Act 1) *??? (Act 2) *??? (Act 3) *??? (Act 4) *??? (Act 5) *??? (Act 6) *??? (Act 7) *??? (Act 8) *??? (Act 9) *??? (Act 10) *??? (Act 11) *??? (Act 12) *??? (Act 13) *??? (Act 14) *??? (Act 15) *??? (Act 16) *??? (Act 17) Trivia: *Each of the 17 acts have 69 Levels. *The game has Plot elements from the storylines, Original Sin, Secret Invasion and The Coming of Galactus. Category:Marvel Comics Category:High Moon Studios